


May I Ask You Something?

by MacheteWithARedHandle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Shaming, Cluelessness, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Embarrassment, F/M, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Becomes Upset, Reader is Me, Reader is Overweight, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexist Language, Thorin Is A Body Shamer, Thorin's an Asshole, Triggers, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacheteWithARedHandle/pseuds/MacheteWithARedHandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Reader suffers from overeating her little heart out. Thorin disapproves of her weight and therefore decides to say something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were just a normal Dwarf woman, not one of importance and not one of normal size, in fact. There were many Dwarf women who were big in size and there were some who were a bit thinner. But you, you were pretty big. And bigger in places where most women were average sized. 

You had become part of the company before the group even began their quest. You were the daughter of a guard in the Blue Mountains. Your father always cared too much for people, for everyone, really, including Elves and the race of Men. That was not how most Dwarves were. And when he had found out about your wanting to be a part of Thorin's quest, he became outraged at your foolish decision. He had told you things to make you afraid and change your mind, but he was being overprotective, as usual. And you knew he made up anything just so you wouldn't go. But you did not know if you were or were not going to go yet.

While walking around the Blue Mountains one day, you caught sight of Thorin. He truly was something for a Dwarf lord at his age. So, you caught up with him and politely approached him. 

"My Lord?"

Thorin was walking with his nephews, they seemed to be annoying him, you could tell. He turned to you and gave a slight smile, all while meeting your gaze.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Thorin asked and furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

"Uh, well, I heard your announcement about your quest... M-may I be a part of it?"

You felt the heat of embarrassment and shame rush to your face.

"What do you mean?"

Your anxiety kicked in and with a deep breath, you simply said, "May I travel with and help you on your quest to reclaim Erebor?"

Thorin's face turned from soft to stern. He looked at you from head to toe and back up.

"I-I don't think you are fit for something like that."

Fili and Kili, who had been listening to the two of you, looked at their uncle in disbelief.

"I figured you would say something like that. My lord, I am an amazing cook and I can mend your wounds as well as your clothing. I just want to be a part of something."

Thorin looked at you with the same stern expression as before.

"Why do you want that? And besides, I have people who can cook and take care of the wounded. You will just be another mouth to feed."

As soon as the last statement hit you, you remembered your eating and hunger issues. You literally ate every two hours that you were awake (or whenever something worried or scared you). But you felt you could manage that. You looked at the ground and nodded your head in understanding.

"But it would do good having extra hands around."

You could not believe your ears and looked up at Thorin, smiling at him gratefully. He was smirking at you and behind him, the brothers were smiling at each other. 

"Thank you so much, my Lord. It means a lot-"

"Calm down, lass. You will become a part of the quest only on one condition."

"On what condition, my Lord?"

"I must have your father's permission first."

You knew it would be hard to convince your father to let you go, especially now that Thorin said you may be a part of the quest. After all, you were old enough to do things on your own.

"Very well. When will you speak with my father?"

"I must do something now, but tomorrow morning I will see to it. And I expect you to accompany your father."

"Yes, of course. I will let him know tonight, but he already knows I want to join you."

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow then. And I think I know who your father is. If not, I will find you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, my Lord," you said shyly and bowed your head to Thorin and his nephews, who all smiled kindly in return, before taking your leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the company and hates one of the members already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to take my time with this so it can be detailed and long. ;)

When you awoke, you nearly forgot about the previous day's event.

~

You told your father that Thorin had wanted to speak with him.

"Father, I am going to be fine. I promise you."

"You are still my little girl," your father had said in an upset tone. "I do not want to let you go... What if-"

"No," you gave your father a reassuring smile because you knew that by the quivering of his voice he was going to bring up the possibility of you dying. "You know I won't. Tell mother if she would like to join us tomorrow. Please?"

"Yes, my dear," your father turned to leave you for the night when he suddenly stopped, "I love you, Y/N. I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, father."

With that, your father left your room. You blew out the candles near your bed and made yourself comfortable. Then you fell into a deep, comforting slumber.

~

You sat up and looked around only to see a table set for one by the foot of your bed. 

Breakfast was one of the reasons why you got up in the mornings. 

You stood and walked to the small table. On a fairly large plate there were a couple of your mother's famously smoked sausages, which were pretty thick and burnt, just the way you liked them. And there was a small bowl of vegetables: carrots, potatoes, and onions. you usually drank a cup of tea with your breakfast. A couple of cups, to be exact.

You had dug in and finished your delicious breakfast quickly. Although you were satisfied with the taste of your breakfast, you were not satisfied with the amount of it.

Wondering what you should do for the day, you remembered about Thorin.

There was a knock on your door. You rushed to it and opened it. 

Your parents stood there smiling at you. They were wearing formal clothing, as if they were taking you to court. While you, on the other hand, were still wearing your nightclothes. 

"Good morning, darling," your mother said, seemingly merry.

"Good morning. Can I change my-"

"You cannot see the Lord looking like that. Well, hurry up then," your father had said with a chuckle.

You closed the door and dove through your wardrobe. You wanted to wear something nice, but not something like what your parents had on.

Finding a beautiful deep blue dress, which had been your favourite (but became rather tight-fitting), you put it on. Quickly, but carefully, you brushed your hair and found your black knee high leather boots, which you also cherished deeply, and put those on.

~

"My Lord."

"Ah, there you are." Thorin had been waiting for you and your father, and now also your mother, at the same place where the two of you had met yesterday. "Oh, forgive me, I haven't asked for your name, yet," Thorin said and smiled. 

"Y/N."

"Well, Miss Y/N, nice to see you again."

"Likewise, my Lord."

"Are you ready for me to speak with your father or do you need a moment, Miss Y/N?"

You looked at your parents and your father nodded his head at you. You knew that if you chose to have a word with your father, it would seem childish of you. So, you decided it was best to let your father take over from this point.

"Yes, my Lord. I am ready for you to speak with my father."

"Master Y/L/N, nice to meet you. Although I believe we have met before."

~

Several minutes later, you saw your father and Thorin leave the room in which they had entered not too long ago.

Your father seemed rather content. Thorin seemed to be angry, but as he neared, you saw no sign of anger at all, so it must have been your poor eyesight.

"Well, Miss Y/N, you are now officially part of my company. We leave tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow morning? You looked at your father's face and he looked at you proudly. He knew you could do this.

Your mother, however, had not expected you to leave so soon. You turned to your mother and told her everything would be fine.

"Do you need to speak with my daughter, Lord Thorin? I would like to spend the rest of the time she is here with her." Your mother had said in a shaky voice, one you have not heard in awhile.

"Yes. A quick word and she's all yours. Y/N?" Thorin motioned with his head to move away from your parents. 

"Tonight you will meet the rest of the company."

"That's great, I cannot wait to meet them." You had to meet them? You were bad enough at even asking a simple question. You were not a very sociable person. 

"Do not worry, Miss Y/N, it will not take long. I will make sure of that." Thorin smirked and turned to your parents. "Thank you all."

He bowed his head to you and walked away. 

~

That night you met some of the most loud, yet very fun people of your life.

Thorin's nephews were there and for some reason, you were glad.

"I'm Fili." "And I'm Kili." The young brothers bowed and you smiled kindly to them.

They were years younger than you. You knew that because you had remembered news of the older brother's birth and eventually of the younger brother's as well.

Then you had met Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, and Nori. They were all nice to you. Until Dwalin had questioned why you were there in the first place.

"I have spoken to-"

"But you are a woman and you're, you're..."

"I'm what?" You had asked confused.

"You are a bit big and..."

Dwalin, so far, was probably the only one who had told you something rude and made you want to leave the quest behind immediately.

You didn't want to waste any more time so you tried to hastily meet the rest of the company.

You met Oin and Gloin, who were both rather friendly and understanding.

At last, you met Bifur and Bofur. Bifur was quiet and he only spoke one language: Khuzdul. Bofur was a very sociable and merry Dwarf. The cousins made you feel comfortable, though.

The final member you met was a well rounded Dwarf named Bombur. He just seemed extremely respectful and you two had a lot of common interests, and of course, one was food. 

~

You had your final dinner with your parents that night. Well, the final until the next time you would meet your parents again.

Your mother had made your favourite dishes and prepared a bag with necessities for you to take in the morning.

~

After saying farewell to your parents and the few friends you had, you began your journey and left behind the Blue Mountains.

~

Thorin had told you all that you were going to the Shire.

"May I ask why we are going to the Shire," you asked and thought that it was for reason of lodging and to get more provisions. 

The company looked at you as if you were stupid and almost at once you felt your face flush with heat. 

"We must retrieve our burglar. A Hobbit."

A Hobbit? You were now sure this was going to be an interesting adventure, for you had never seen a Hobbit before in your life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader admits her feelings about Thorin to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to update earlier but there was issues... :3

You had met another member of the quest and you had yet to meet one more. The one you met was named Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. He was respectful towards you and for that, you respected him in return.

Thorin had gone off to a meeting. He told everyone else to go to the Hobbit's house.

So, the next day, you found yourself traveling with the Wizard, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Gandalf had told you there would be plenty of food for you and the others. Now, you were very excited. The day had gone by quickly and you saw the last portion of the sunlit sky disappear behind trees and hills.

"We have arrived," Gandalf said as he opened a small wooden gate and began walking up the steps. "Come along, all of you."

Following the rest of the rest of the Dwarves, you stood behind them, some were leaning on the door, the rest were pushing each other. You looked at Gandalf and raised your eyebrows. Gandalf gave you a reassuring smile and took a step closer behind all of you. With his staff, he rang the doorbell. You faced the door and waited patiently.

Within seconds, the door opened and the Dwarves, except you, tumbled in and fell on the mat on top of one another.

~

You stuffed your face with anything and everything that was in front of you. This Hobbit, Bilbo, you believed, had good taste in food. And you had repeatedly reminded yourself to thank him later.

When everyone was done eating, the Dwarves began a song to help Bilbo clean.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn their corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you're finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

You had not sung a part of the merry song, but you definitely helped the Dwarves clean. Everyone laughed after the song had ended. You looked at Bilbo and he was smiling. Then, you scanned the room and saw that everyone was happy.

And then there was a knock at the door. Everyone walked towards the entrance and became serious. And that was understandable because you knew it was Thorin on the other side of the door, so you had become quite serious yourself.

Gandalf opened the door and Thorin was standing there patiently and ever so handsome as he was. He walked in the Hobbit hole and was introduced to the Bilbo.

When Thorin had said, "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar", you looked to see that Bilbo was confused. Did he not know he was to be the burglar of the quest?

~

When Bilbo was told there was a dragon waiting at the destination of their quest, which he had not known about, he fainted. You felt pity for him and thought it would be better to find another burglar.

You tried to get your mind off the topic and sat yourself  down on a chair in a room which was full with the others. You were sat near the back of the room and had a good view of Thorin, who was standing and preparing a pipe for himself.

You watched him for another minute, observing him. He had always caught your attention, but the way he was standing by the fireplace and his dark, brooding eyes made you realize that you might have actually had a soft spot for him all along.

When Thorin and the others began humming, you were quickly mesmerized by the sound of unity from their voices. And when Thorin had begun singing, you fell in love with his voice and did not want him to stop. His voice was thick and low and with each word you heard emotion.

As soon as the rest of the company joined in, Thorin began looking at each and every person in the room. You had not taken your eyes off him, you found that you couldn't. So, when Thorin's eyes landed on yours, the both of you stared a second too long into each other's gaze.

When Thorin looked away, you felt heat rush to your cheeks and yet you had not looked away. Thorin's eyes were so beautiful, the blueness in them were bright in the dark and you could not get the image out of your head.

After the song, everyone stood, with the exception of you, in silence and you finally looked away from Thorin.

~

You had left the Hobbit behind.

Thorin did not want to waste time and so he made everyone leave quickly after breakfast. The breakfast that morning was well, but you were becoming hungry again and you had only traveled a short distance.

You went in your bag and got out an apple, one you had taken from Bilbo's pantry, and bit into it.

After you were done with the apple, you threw it on the ground. You looked to the head of the line of pony riding Dwarves (and a Wizard) and saw Thorin. He was bouncing up and down from the pony walking. he looked perfect from any view and once again, you found you could not peel your eyes away from Thorin.

You were thinking about your parents and the Blue Mountains. Everything was going well so far and you hoped it stayed that way for awhile. Then you heard yelling voice of Bilbo Baggins.

You turned your horse slightly and looked in the direction from which Bilbo's yells came from. You saw Bilbo running with something in his hand. He was running pretty quickly and when he caught up with everyone, he paused then gave Balin the thing he had in his hand, the contract and Balin approved.

~

Thorin thought it was best to keep moving forward until a safe place was found and only then could you all rest.

The company eventually found a place to rest. It was secluded and in a sort of rocky place. Balin had taken watch. Thorin was lying beside you, his back was facing you and you could not help but watch his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. He was a silent sleeper, to your surprise, and you resisted the urge to hug him as he lie in front of you.

And at that moment, that was when you realized and finally admitted to yourself that you had fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters to go before S**t hits the fan.


	4. Chapter 4

You had woken up when it was still dark. You had always woken up early in the mornings and being somewhere different did not change that. You were lying on your back. When you looked to your right, your noticed Thorin facing you, but he was still deep in slumber with his mouth open slightly. He was handsome, even as he slept and you smiled to yourself.

Thorin stirred, so you closed one eye and left the other open, just enough to watch him wake up. He inhaled deeply and exhaled before opening his eyes. You felt awkward lying there watching him, but it was a sight to behold: his eyes were low from sleep and his nostrils flared as he yawned. He sat up and straightened his back. He groaned when you heard a small cracking sound from his shoulder blade.

After stretching, Thorin sat for awhile then stood. And at that point, you decided it was time for you to join him because you heard the others waking.

~

Bombur made breakfast for everyone and you were glad he had made it quickly because you were starving. You ate your share as soon as you got it and regretted it because you had become hungry again. Bombur came to where you sat and asked if you wanted any more. You contemplated it and finally nodded. He took your bowl and walked to the pot. He filled up your bowl before bringing it back to you. When he gave you your bowl, you thanked him and began eating.

As you scraped the remains with your spoon, Thorin called for everyone to prepare to leave. You ate what was on your spoon and cleaned out your bowl with a cloth and some water.

~

A couple days later, you had stopped at a cliff. You were exhausted and so was your pony, you made a joke to yourself that your pony had tired because of how heavy you were.

You were starving. Ever since you ventured out, you hadn't continued your rituals. Instead of eating every couple of hours, you only ate two or three times a day, depending on where you were and Thorin's decision. The goods your mother had packed for you were long gone.

After Bombur made supper and you were satisfied, the company got ready to sleep. You told yourself that sleep would be a distraction to your hunger. Making yourself comfortable, you realized just how tired you were and closed your eyes.

Then, you awoke to the sounds of shrieks in the distance. You jerked and sat up quickly, looking around. You saw Bilbo approaching Fili and Kili, asking something. Fili replied first, then Kili and what they had said made you afraid. They spoke of Orcs and you had thankfully never seen one before, you hadn't seen a lot of things outside the Blue Mountains and an Orc was something you wanted to keep from seeing. Fili and Kili laughed and they became silent as soon as they heard Thorin's voice. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said sadly and you felt bad for him, he was young and making jokes was normal so you didn't understand Thorin. Why had he seemed so offended? You watched Thorin walk off past Bilbo and to the cliff. He stood still looking far off into the distance while his arms were behind his back. Balin broke the silence and said something about Thorin's reason to hate Orcs.

As Balin told the tale of how Thorin earned the name "Oakenshield" and how he had fought off the pale Orc, you began to feel sorry for Thorin. He had been through so much, witnessing his grandfather's death. You glanced in the direction of Thorin and wanted to give him your condolences, but you were afraid to tell him, he had seemed a bit stern lately.

The company began waking up as Balin continued his story. They stood and some walked just a few feet behind Thorin, almost as if they wanted to comfort him, while you still sat, listening. Thorin turned to look at everyone and you saw his face had softened before quickly turning serious again. "And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked as you wondered the same. "He slunk back into the whole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered, walking away and isolating himself from the company. you watched and stood up as soon as he was out of your sight. Following him, you cleared your throat. You wanted to let him know that you were someone he could talk to.

Thorin was sitting beneath a tree by the edge of the cliff, playing with his fingertips and looking up at the sky. Before you walked up to him you waited a minute, observing him and making sure it was alright to speak with him. You came to him and stood beside him. He hadn't seen you so slowly and carefully, you tried to sit down next to him. Your breathing gave you away and faced you, stunned at first, but then calm when he saw it was you. "Hello. Is this a good time?" You tried to ask as casual as you could. "You are already here, Miss Y/N. What is it?" Giving him a small smile, you reached out and laid a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. He looked at your hand and his arm twitched , almost like he wanted to move away. You also looked at your hand, your short, chubby fingers on his strong and muscular arm. You squeezed one more time and let go. "I am sorry for what happened to you, Thorin. You have my condolences. You were young, I bet and-" "It's fine, don't be sorry, it happened... It was so long ago yet I remember everything."

You and Thorin sat in silence for you hadn't known what to say or do. "Thank you, Miss Y/N, for being concerned. You should go back to sleep now," Thorin said quietly, as if speaking to himself. He did not look at you while he said that and you felt that you had said something wrong, so you did as he said. "Good night, Thorin." Thorin nodded and smirked slightly. You stood up and did not look back at him.

~

Fili woke you up the next morning and had told you that none of would have breakfast. You were immediately upset at the thought that you would not eat for the next few hours. You stood and hoped your hunger wouldn't control throughout the day. You packed your bedding and readied your pony for the long ride. Trying to ignore your oncoming hunger, you thought about the night before, but when you remembered how Thorin had reacted, your hunger somehow worsened.

You had forgotten that all of your snacks had been eaten and when you recalled what had happened to them, you became worried. You had never been in a situation so cruel before and so, realizing you could do nothing, you mounted your pony. While you waited for the others, you watched them and bit your nails. You saw Thorin and felt shame flow through you because thought you had done something wrong. You told yourself he had been tired, but that hadn't helped.

~

While riding through the rain, you realized you hadn't taken a bath in a long time. You were upset and angry that Thorin hadn't stopped to rest and you were even angrier that it had been hours since you woke up and yet you still did not eat. You were cold, wet and hungry, which made you a completely different person. You were not one to blurt out your thoughts, but at that moment, you did. "When can we take a break? I am sore and starving. I'm sure there is a place nearby where we can stop." Since you were in the middle of the traveling crew, you could have easily spotted Thorin at the front. Thorin tilted his head and you could tell he was annoyed. You thought that if you kept pushing, it would make Thorin give in. He had never disrespected you so the thought of him doing so never crossed your mind. You kept complaining, which was not like you, for a very long time until-

-Thorin had finally snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry, things happened. I got injured and tried my best to put this up. I hope you enjoy. Also, if you can, please let me know how I am doing, it would be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for those who have been waiting (a good few, I bet). I had a small concussion, which made me rest for weeks and it was awful, and now I've started school. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise. Thanks so much and please, if you can, give me some criticism, it'll help a lot.

Thorin pulled on the reins of his pony, which made it still immediately, and shouted for everyone else to stop. You heard the anger in his voice when he had shouted and you quickly made your pony stop. You looked to the head of the line to see what had made Thorin want to stop. You saw Thorin get off his pony and he gave the reins to the Dwarf nearby.

He was storming toward your direction, with dripping hair and all, and you thought he was going to yell at someone behind you, but you were proved wrong. Thorin stopped besides your pony. He was glaring at you and you felt everyone staring at the two of you. “Get down,” was all Thorin said, you stared at him with the mindset that what he wanted to tell you was something everyone should hear. You looked at him and he looked at you for a few long seconds before he spoke again. “Get down now, Y/N.” He said each word slowly and angrily. You were afraid at the look he gave you.

As soon as your feet touched the ground, you had struggled to get down from your pony, Thorin took hold of your arm with a firm grip. You looked at your arm, then to Thorin, opening your mouth to tell him he was hurting you.

“For one minute can you not complain? You were well behind me and I still heard you. Deal with not eating like the rest of us do.” Thorin said everything harshly to you and you felt the need to say something cruel back, but you couldn’t, that wasn’t the way you settled things. “And if you weren’t as fat and wide as you are, maybe I wouldn’t have had this conversation with you! Tonight, you will be fed the smallest amount of food possible. You shouldn’t have whined the way you did, we’re all starving! Just because your mother and father filled you up until you were swollen, doesn’t mean we’ll do the same!” You stared at Thorin with your eyes widened and mouth agape.

Thorin had never spoken to you in such a way and you never thought he would. Especially not in front of everyone. He had insulted you in a way you’ve never experienced. Your face became hot and you heard blood rushing past your ears. Your vision blurred as you felt your eyes swell with tears. Thorin stared at you for a minute, breathing heavily from yelling at you. You looked at the ground and blinked your tears out.

“Do not get back on your pony. You will walk from now on until we find somewhere to rest for the night. If you slow us down or decide to stop, we will leave you behind. Do not speak to anyone or else I will put you at the end and I know you will not be able to catch up.” Thorin wasn’t yelling anymore, but he still spoke harshly. You heard a couple of voices, which sounded like Gandalf’s and Balin’s, yell for Thorin to leave you alone, but he wasn’t listening to them. “Do you understand, Y/N?” You looked up at Thorin and nodded. Thorin rolled his eyes and scoffed before letting go of your arm and walking back to his pony. All you did was listen to his footsteps in the mud. You felt ashamed and embarrassed, you couldn’t look at any of the Dwarves, nor Gandalf or Bilbo. Thorin called for everyone to get moving and you got ready to walk, grabbing your pony’s reins. Someone passed by you and laid a hand on your shoulder. You didn’t look to see who it was and instead looked to see that your boots were muddy and soggy. You felt utterly disgusting having been soaking wet.

~

A few hours had passed and you felt exhausted to the point where you didn’t even care if you were left behind. You were dry already, but you still felt awful. You kept thinking to yourself, why hadn’t any of the company stepped in to defend you? But then you somewhat understood them, they couldn’t speak to Thorin, their future king, like that. It was still light, but you could sense it was getting late and darkness would soon approach. The air was getting a bit cool and it was nice against your skin. You thought that with Thorin’s insults you’d be starving, waiting for your next meal, but surprisingly, you felt nothing but sheer exhaustion. You were afraid, you were always hungry, but now all you wanted was sleep and to go back home, to your parents, to go back to where people actually cared for you. Ever since Thorin yelled at you, you had been questioning yourself about your body and your looks. You used to be shameless about eating a lot, now you felt shameful.

You were approaching what appeared to be the ruins of a former dwelling of some sort. Everyone in the front of the line, which you were in the back of, was slowing down. You hoped it was time to stop and rest. When Thorin told all of you that you were to camp there for the night, you were so relieved. Your legs were shaking, ready to give in to the exhaustion and to the weight of your body. But you stayed standing, trying to show that you would not give up and you were standing not for yourself, but for Thorin. You knew that from then on, you would have to gain his respect back.

~

It had gotten dark quick and you wanted things to slow down, you would have to walk more miles and you knew you would not deal with it right while the others had ponies to ride. Everyone was eating their share of Bombur’s finely made stew, but, as promised, you were given the smallest portion you could have. You weren’t complaining because you weren’t as hungry as you should have been, and thankfully so. Thorin sat on the outside of the former farmer’s house, or whatever Gandalf had told you it was. Gandalf had left, annoyed with Thorin’s attitude. And you believed he had the right to do so, you didn’t blame him. If he hadn’t been in such a rush, you would have asked to go with him.

You were sitting on the inside and from where you sat you were able to see Thorin. He was eating slowly and looking at the sky like he had done the night you two sat by the cliff, after Balin’s tale of him. You stared at him like you always had. He seemed troubled. He set down his spoon and bowl and with his thumb and forefinger, pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was bowed and you could tell by his shoulders that he was taking deep breaths. You felt sorry just for a moment and you realized just how much of a child you had acted. And therefore, Thorin had treated like one. But you didn’t feel forgiveness coming yet, he had embarrassed you in front of the whole company.

  
You stood up and gave your tableware to Bombur. You wanted to speak with Thorin, apologize to him and hopefully receive an apology in return. And then you heard Fili and Kili telling everyone they spotted Trolls and that Bilbo was in danger. You were a few steps away from Thorin and so when he turned to look in the direction of the speakers, you were there instead. _Why did Fili and Kili have to ruin everything_ , you thought before turning around and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin had given you all instruction on what you would do. Kili would go out first, then Thorin would lead the charge into the Trolls’ area. Bofur had walked over to you, he told you he had an extra dagger you could have. “I don’t know how to use-,” you tried to explain as he placed the shiny blade in your hand. He gave a smile, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I promise.” After giving you a wink he went to stand by his brother. 

Kili was at the head of the group, preparing to face the Trolls. Thorin gave a nod to him and Kili turned to face the bushes of which he would make his entrance. He took a deep breath and inhaled then charged into the light. Waiting for the signal you looked at Thorin. He met your eyes and you looked away quickly, feeling your face heat up again as usual. You listened to what was happening with Kili and heard the Trolls actually communicating with him. Thorin looked at everyone and held up his hand to make you all stand still and get ready. You gripped the dagger tightly in your hand and watched Thorin. He dropped his hand, turned and lifted his sword. “ Ready?” he asked not looking at anyone.

~

When you emerged from the bushes, first thing you saw was a troll step in front of you and block your way. You tried to slash at it but missed as the Troll dodged your hit. You glanced up at the Troll and saw it stare at you for a second before you felt a strong blow to the whole front side of your body. You had been kicked by the creature. The moment you landed on your back you struggled to breathe. You gasped and coughed but to no avail. You grasped the ground and squeezed your eyes tightly. Opening your eyes you saw a large foot above you, as it came down you rolled out of its way and tried to stand up. 

You managed to take a couple more blows before making a successful hit. You were tired and breathless. The dagger made little to no damage on the Troll and before you could attempt another swing of your weapon, everyone stopped fighting and seemed to be in fear. When you followed their eyes you realized it: Bilbo had been caught. 

~

After undressing down to your underskirt and blouse, which was done in front of the company, you were forced to lay yourself in a sac. Then the sac was tied by your neck and you were placed by Thorin. Knowing he saw you undress, you felt uncomfortable. He asked if you were alright and you replied with, “I think I have a few bruises, but I’m fine.” He moved himself closer to you, cleared his throat and said low enough so only you would hear, “ I’m sorry N/A. I am.” You looked at him and he stared back, then Kili was thrown on the both of you. “N/A I didn’t mean to say those things. I was tired and I took my anger out on you. Forgive me.” All you did was nod. As the rest of the company was being thrown or put on the rotisserie, you tried to think of Thorin’s apology. It would take a person like Thorin a whole lot to apologize the way he did. You felt yourself blushing and tried to stop as it wasn’t the appropriate time. 

~

Bilbo was the smartest one clearly as he stalled the Trolls until Gandalf was able to rescue you all. You were grateful for the wizard as well as Bilbo. After the Trolls were turned to stone, Gandalf helped untie a couple of Dwarves to allow them to untie the others and you. Thorin was untied before you and he helped you get to your feet prior to releasing you from the sac. You pulled down the sac and pretended you didn’t uncomfortable in front of him. Thorin was wearing his undershirt and trousers only and you had to force your eyes away. You looked around for your dress and other garments then you caught a glimpse of Thorin scanning your body, your lower half. He told you he would be getting dressed and pursed his lips. 

You walked around searching for your clothes before finding them on a fairly large boulder. You took them and isolated yourself as to get dressed in private. It was a struggle putting your dress on again. You wanted nothing else to do with it and wished you had some men’s clothing instead. You fixed your dress after it was on and walked back to the others. Thorin was speaking to Gandalf and you found yourself upset that Thorin had his usual clothing back on. He glanced at you, observing your body once more, seeming upset about your clothing just like you were about his. It appeared that he smirked to himself then turned his attention back to Gandalf. With that look alone you felt awkward. 

~

In the Troll cave that was discovered nearby, a sword was found and given to you by Thorin. He told you it was nothing special but it would be good for you to have. The dagger Bofur had given to you was quite lightweight compared to the sword you were given. It was heavy but you were able to handle the weight. Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin had also found new blades. Thorin had been nice to you since the fight with the Trolls and that made you fear it would only last a short amount of time. 

There were noises in the distance and Gandalf told everyone to run. You were still tired from fighting and didn’t want to run, but you did. You ran until everyone stopped and the figure that had been chasing you came into view. It was a Wizard, he had a sled with rabbits leashed to it. The man looked like he needed to bathe and he didn’t seem to be in the right mind. He spoke a few words to Gandalf before having a stick insect pulled out of his mouth. He was strange. Gandalf pulled him to the side and they spoke for a few minutes while the others were keeping watch. Then there was a howl. “Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?.,” Bilbo asked. “Wolves? No that is not a wolf,” Bofur had replied just before, what you had guessed was a Warg, crept out and pounced on Dori. Dori managed to escape as Thorin killed the large Warg. Another one appeared behind Thorin and Kili quickly shot an arrow, but Dwalin was the one that killed it. You stood there staring for a couple of seconds before Thorin removed his blade from the Warg’s hide and spoke. “Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind,” he said breathless. “Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf asked walking toward Thorin. “No one,” Thorin replied. “Who did you tell?” Gandalf asked once more. “No one, I swear,” Thorin responded for the final time, “What in Durin’s name is going on?” “You are being hunted,” Gandalf confirmed. 

The wizard, Radagast, offered to help draw away the pack with his rabbits. He would go one way while everyone else went another. He rode away and as soon as it was clear the Orcs were distracted, you ran. You were running in what seemed like circles. While you were hiding one Orc riding on a Warg found you all. After killing it, the rest of the pack lost interest with Radagast and his rabbits because they had discovered your location. They closed in and the company was immediately surrounded. Gandalf went missing and then he appeared just as the Orcs approached closer and closer. He led you and the others down a hole and Fili, Kili and Thorin were the last ones to come down. 

Horns were being blown and it sounded like a planned ambush. An Orc rolled down the hole right in front of you. Thorin pulled out the arrow that killed the Orc and observed it. “Elves,” he said before throwing the arrow to the ground with disgust. He looked at you and his expression told you he was not happy with Gandalf. The company followed Dwalin to the back and there was a path, an entrance leading to a valley. 

“The Valley of Imladris,” Gandalf introduced you to the place as everyone stood there staring at the beauty of it all. You thought it was amazing, you had ever seen anything like it before. 

****


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin had given you all instruction on what you would do. Kili would go out first, then Thorin would lead the charge into the Trolls’ area. Bofur had walked over to you, he told you he had an extra dagger you could have. “I don’t know how to use-,” you tried to explain as he placed the shiny blade in your hand. He gave a smile, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I promise.” After giving you a wink he went to stand by his brother. 

Kili was at the head of the group, preparing to face the Trolls. Thorin gave a nod to him and Kili turned to face the bushes of which he would make his entrance. He took a deep breath and inhaled then charged into the light. Waiting for the signal you looked at Thorin. He met your eyes and you looked away quickly, feeling your face heat up again as usual. You listened to what was happening with Kili and heard the Trolls actually communicating with him. Thorin looked at everyone and held up his hand to make you all stand still and get ready. You gripped the dagger tightly in your hand and watched Thorin. He dropped his hand, turned and lifted his sword. “ Ready?” he asked not looking at anyone.

~

When you emerged from the bushes, the first thing you saw was a Troll step in front of you and block your way. You tried to slash at it but missed as the Troll dodged your hit. You glanced up at the Troll and saw it stare at you for a second before you felt a strong blow to the whole front side of your body. You had been kicked by the creature. The moment you landed on your back you struggled to breathe. You gasped and coughed to catch your breath but to no avail. You grasped the ground and squeezed your eyes tightly. Opening your eyes you saw a large foot above you, as it came down you used whatever strength you had to roll out of its way and tried to stand up. 

You managed to take a couple more blows before making a successful hit. You were tired and breathless. The dagger made little to no damage on the Troll and before you could attempt another swing of your weapon, everyone stopped fighting and seemed to be in fear. When you followed their eyes you realized it: Bilbo had been caught. 

~

After undressing down to your underskirt and blouse, which was done in front of the company, you were forced to lay yourself in a sac. The sac was tied up to your neck and you were placed by Thorin. Knowing he saw you undress, you felt rather uncomfortable. He asked if you were alright and you replied with, “I think I have a few bruises, but I’m fine.” He moved himself closer to you, cleared his throat and said low enough so only you would hear, “ I’m sorry Y/N. I am.” You looked at him and he stared back, then Kili was thrown on the both of you. Both of you groaned before Thorin spoke again. “Y/N I didn’t mean to say those things. I was tired and I took my anger out on you. Forgive me.” All you did was nod. As the rest of the company was being thrown or put on the rotisserie, you tried to think of Thorin’s apology. You felt yourself being somewhat angry that Thorin had made an excuse as his apology. You knew it had something to do with your inability to fight and catch up with the others. But he apologized none the less. It would take a person like Thorin a whole lot to apologize the way he did. You felt yourself blushing and tried to stop as it wasn’t the appropriate time. 

~

Bilbo was the smartest one clearly as he stalled the Trolls until Gandalf was able to rescue you all. You were grateful for the wizard as well as Bilbo. After the Trolls were turned to stone, Gandalf helped untie a couple of Dwarves to allow them to untie the others and you. Thorin was untied before you and he helped you get to your feet prior to releasing you from the sac. You pulled down the sac and pretended you didn’t feel uncomfortable in front of him. Thorin was wearing his undershirt and trousers only and you had to force your eyes away. You looked around for your dress and other garments when you caught a glimpse of Thorin scanning your body, your lower half. He told you he would be getting dressed and pursed his lips. 

You walked around searching for your clothes before finding them on a fairly large boulder. You took them and isolated yourself as to get dressed in private. It was a struggle putting your dress on again, being sore and exhausted. You wanted nothing else to do with your dress and wished you had some men’s clothing instead. You fixed your dress after it was on and walked back to the others. Thorin was speaking to Gandalf and you found yourself upset that Thorin had his usual clothing back on, which was stupid after you thought about it. He glanced at you, observing your body once more, seeming upset about your clothing just like you were about his. It appeared that he smirked to himself then turned his attention back to Gandalf. With that look alone, you felt awkward. 

~

In the Troll cave that was discovered nearby, a sword was found and given to you by Thorin. He told you it was nothing special but it would be good for you to have. The dagger Bofur had given to you was quite lightweight compared to the sword you were given. It was heavy but you were able to handle the weight. Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin had also found new blades. Thorin had been nice to you since the fight with the Trolls. You feared it would only last a short amount of time. 

There were noises in the distance and Gandalf told everyone to run. You were still tired from fighting and didn’t want to run, but you did. You ran until everyone stopped and the figure that had been chasing you came into view. It was a Wizard, he had a sled with rabbits leashed to it. The man looked like he needed to bathe and he didn’t seem to be in the right mind. He spoke a few words to Gandalf before having a stick insect pulled out of his mouth. He was strange. Gandalf pulled him to the side and they spoke for a few minutes while the others were keeping watch. Then there was a howl, "Was that a Wolf? Are there wolves out there?” Bilbo asked. “Wolves? No that is not a wolf,” Bofur had replied just before, what you had guessed was a Warg, crept out and pounced on Dori. Dori managed to escape as Thorin killed the large Warg. Another one appeared behind Thorin and Kili quickly shot an arrow, not killing it but making it tumble down the hill. Dwalin was the one that killed it. You stood there staring for a couple of seconds before Thorin removed his blade from the Warg’s hide and spoke. “Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind,” he said breathless. “Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf asked walking toward Thorin. “No one,” Thorin replied. “Who did you tell?” Gandalf asked once more. “No one, I swear,” Thorin responded for the final time, “What in Durin’s name is going on?” “You are being hunted,” Gandalf confirmed. 

The wizard, Radagast, offered to help draw away the pack with his rabbits. He would go one way while everyone else went another. He rode away and as soon as it was clear the Orcs were distracted, you ran. You were running in what seemed like circles. While you were hiding one Orc riding a Warg found your location. Kili shot the Warg down and the others helped finish the job. Afterwards, the rest of the Orc pack lost interest with Radagast and his rabbits because they had heard the call of distress. They closed in on you and the company was immediately surrounded. Everyone tried to run away and find an escape route. Gandalf went missing while the others tried to hold the pack off as long as possible. Gandalf appeared just as the Orcs were approaching closer and closer. He called to the company and led you and the others down a hole. Fili, Kili and Thorin were the last ones to come down. 

Horns were being blown and it sounded like a planned ambush. The company stared at the opening in confusion. You did not know what was going on and you constantly glanced at Thorin for comfort. Then, an Orc rolled down the hole right in front of you. The company stared at the lifeless body for a few seconds until Thorin pulled out the arrow that killed the Orc and observed it. “Elves,” he said before throwing the arrow to the ground with disgust. He looked at you and his expression told you he was not happy with Gandalf. You looked to Gandalf and saw he had an amused look on his face, you were not happy with Gandalf either. The company followed Dwalin towards a light emitting from the back of the hole. There was a path, an entrance leading to a valley. 

“The Valley of Imladris,” Gandalf introduced you to the place as everyone stood there staring at the beauty of it all. There were waterfalls, trees, and beautifully constructed buildings throughout the place. You thought it was amazing, you had ever seen anything like it before. "In the common tongue it's known by another name," Gandalf said, walking past you. You looked at Bilbo and saw the look of astonishment creep over his face. "Rivendell," he said to himself. 


End file.
